The present invention relates to a monitoring method for monitoring the energy requirement of an extrusion installation and an extrusion installation with at least an extruder and at least a control device for the performance of a monitoring method.
It is known that for the production of plastic components, particularly of plastic films, extrusion installations are used. Such extrusion installations comprise one or multiple single extruders which can fuse granules with the help of an extruder screw and can lead the granules to an extruder nozzle. For the use of each single extruder and correspondingly for the operation of the whole extrusion installation energy is necessary. This is energy is applied to the extrusion installation by different media. These are besides the electrical connection to the electric current the supply of cooling air, particularly as compressed air (in norm m3), and the supply of cooling water. Naturally, also other energy flows are possible in order to supply the extrusion installation.
It is disadvantageous with known extrusion installations that a feedback concerning the current energy requirement, particularly regarding the used recipe in the extrusion installation, can occur only with high effort. This feedback is for example provided by separate monitoring systems which have to be coupled with the extrusion installation via necessarily provided interfaces. Accordingly, such monitoring systems are equipped with additional sensors which can in a known manner monitor the energy efficiency of such installations via interfaces. However, this leads to a high constructional effort, since such interfaces have to be provided. Likewise, the cost-effort for such monitoring systems is relatively high, since particularly a plurality of additional sensors is necessary in order to monitor the energy requirement.